Slam
by Sullen Kitty
Summary: Oneshot. Danny confronts CJ about why she won’t see him. When he gets a little overzealous and CJ accidentally insults him, things get a little messy. Danny/CJ.


**Title:** Slam

**Summary:** Oneshot. Danny confronts CJ about why she won't see him. When he gets a little overzealous and CJ accidentally insults him, things get a little messy. Danny/CJ.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The West Wing.

**A/N:** My mom got the first season of TWW for her birthday and I've been monopolizing it… I've been watching the daily reruns too, lmao. This is my first TWW fic, and as with most of my fics it is a shipper fic. I didn't originally ship CJ/Danny but after their first kiss I immediately fell in love.  
Blah blah blah, I don't know or care who Hoynes' press secretary is/was, it's now a guy named David Cresswell.  
I think I did pretty well for my first time. I do love me some witty banter… XD

---

_Slam._

CJ's head jerked up. "Jesus Christ, Danny, there's no need to break my door."

Danny leaned against the door. "Why won't you go on a date with me?"

"You broke my door for that?"

"I know you went on a date last night."

"What of it?"

"It was with Hoynes' press secretary."

"I repeat, what of it?"

"What does David Cresswell have that I don't?"

"Dave's a nice guy!"

"_Dave?"_

"Yeah, Dave. My lovelife is none of your business, Danny."

"He's even got the same initials as me."

"What?"

"Danny Concannon, David Cresswell. D.C., D.C.. Same initials."

"And my initials are alliterative." CJ chuckled. "Are you telling me that you're mad I went out with a guy who has the same initials as you-"

"It's not just the initials!" Danny exploded.

CJ flinched. Danny had never, _ever_ yelled at her before unless she'd yelled at him first. "Danny, I didn't mean –"

"I know what you meant, CJ, I _know_ what you _meant_. I'm just frustrated. I'm just –" he sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair " -I'm just so _tired_ of this."

"Of what?"

"This! Of this!" He motioned to her and himself. "You, me: the press secretary and the reporter. Why can't we ever be normal people, CJ?"

"Because we're not, Danny," she answered calmly. "We're the White House Press Secretary and the Senior White House Correspondent."

"I know. Doesn't that suck?"

"Sometimes. But I'm pretty fond of my job."

"Shut up, CJ."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Okay." She put her glasses on and turned back to her papers.

There were a few minutes of silence before CJ realized Danny was leaning over her shoulder reading along with her. "Danny."

"Hm?"

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Reading."

She put the papers down. "Not so much."

"Okay." He leaned back against the wall and smirked.

She sighed and took off her glasses. "What do you want, Danny?"

"Besides you?"

She crossed her legs. "Yes, besides me."

"Not much." He grinned in a way that made her think of the Cheshire Cat.

She rubbed her forehead. "Danny, is there a particular reason you so delight in giving me migraines?"

He kissed her.

She blinked largely after he pulled back. "That was highly random."

"I do my best."

"Mm-hmm…" She tilted her head.

He kissed her again, longer and harder than before. She moaned a little. Her hands reached blindly for his hips as his lips moved slowly down her neck. "I'm not going to find a column in the _Post_ tomorrow all about how good I am, am I?" she murmured playfully.

He pulled back sharply back and gave her a shocked, offended look. He stalked off and opened the door.

"Danny…"

At that precise moment, he didn't want to look back. But when he heard that tone in her voice – that tone of mixed wanting and apology he so rarely heard – he had to.

So he looked back.

Her sad doe eyes were hooded with lust, her head thrown back, her blouse unbuttoned. The tips of her fingers were hooked onto the edge of the desk, and the way that the small pendant on her necklace was glittering in the dim light was fascinating in the sort of way that only someone who loved the little things about a person would appreciate.

_Slam._

"I'm sorry I insulted you."

"I know."

"Make sure the door's locked."

"It is."

**-Fin-**

**A/N: **Reviews. Reviews make the world go 'round.


End file.
